a lucy and carter story
by carcy er robsten bedward 19
Summary: a lucy and carter story


**A lucy and carter story **

Lucy entered the doors of the ER employee entrance and walked up

to the Admin desk, singing loudly along to "If You Had My Love".

She didn't realise she had her Walkman on full blast. "Hey everyone,"

Lucy greeted a little too loudly. She went over to the board and

started singing again.

"Mornin' Lucy. Aren't we happy today," Jerry said with a cheeky smile.

"Huh?" Lucy yelled. She then realised that she couldn't hear because

her Walkman was turned up too loud. She turned the volume down.

"Oh sorry, Jerry. What did you say?"

"Nothing, just that you're in a happy mood. And by the way, you've

got a great voice, Lucy. Did you know Haleh and Jeannie can sing too?

Maybe we can get you to sing at this year's party," Jerry suggested.

"Oh my God, did you hear me sing? Damn, I always do that! Jerry,

you can't tell anyone, ok? God, no one else heard me, did they? Oh

my God!" Lucy cried in a panic. She was a little freaked because

she used to sing in a band in high school. They were so good that

they were in the finals of a school band contest. Unfortunately, she

got stage fright in the middle of the last song and ran off the stage.

They lost the contest and the band kicked her out.

She vowed never to sing again. She had repressed that memory to a

corner of her

mind and didn't like to think about it.

"Nah, no one else did. It's ok, Lucy. Don't worry about it. Hey you

shouldn't be embarrassed. You sounded great," Jerry said, trying

to calm her down.

"Yeah well, I don't think so and please don't tell anyone. Ah, have

you seen Carter yet?" Lucy changed the topic.

"Of course not, Lucy. Only you and Dr. Weaver ever arrive an

hour early for work," Jerry joked.

"Ha ha. Well, can you tell me when he does arrive? I'll be in the

lounge doing some paper work, ok?" Lucy asked. She made her way

to the lounge.

"Jerry, get Carter and Doyle and tell them I wanna see them in

Anspaugh's office in ten minutes," Kerry Weaver barked at Jerry.

"Ah, yes. Right away, Dr. Weaver," Jerry answered, scampering away

to find them.

He found them both in the lounge talking. "Hey guys, Weaver wants

to see you both in Anspaugh's office in ten minutes. What did you

do? She looked mighty pissed," Jerry inquired, as one of the main

ER gossipmongers.

"Jerry, even if we did something, which we didn't, we wouldn't tell

you anyway." Carter snapped, only half jokingly. He liked Jerry

but he really did talk too much. He couldn't keep a secret even

if you paid him. "Alright, I guess we'd better go, Maggie."

"John, Maggie, please sit. Mark and I asked you both here, not

because you're in trouble, but because we need one of you to go

with us to Las Vegas to an ER conference. We would have preferred

both of you to come with us, but with both Mark and I required to

go, it would leave the ER understaffed. The reason we need one of you

is because they are reviewing Resident and Med Student protocols and

we'd like your opinion. Mark and I have already discussed it, and

think that John should accompany us. Maggie, that will mean you will

be Senior for the weekend we're gone." Kerry looked at Maggie.

"Just so you know, we decided on this arrangement because you don't

have a Sub-I student at the moment. We'd really like Lucy

to represent the students at the conference and since John

is her teacher, we thought this would be best. Is that ok with

the two of you?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, that's fine with me. But with the three of you gone, we can't

survive with just me, Dr. Benton and Dr. Romano," Maggie said.

Mark spoke up. "You're right. That's why we have two surgical

residents and two surgical interns coming in to help. I know it's

not the best situation, but it will be great experience for you,

Maggie." Maggie nodded.

"I'm fine with it. So Lucy is coming too?" Carter tried to ask

without sounding too suspicious. He knew that most of the ER suspected

something was going on between them. Even though it wasn't true,

he just didn't want any more trouble where Lucy was concerned.

"Yes, she is. Do you have a problem with that Carter?" Mark inquired.

"I know you've had problems with her in the past, but I thought you

were over that."

"Oh no. No problem. I just wasn't sure she was coming, that's all,"

Carter backtracked. He actually did like Lucy; maybe too much. That

was the problem. He couldn't trust himself. He knew that he was too

hard on her, but it was easier to be mean and fight with her than to

try to hide his feelings. It was a cowardly way to deal with things,

and he hated himself for it.

"Well, it's settled then," Kerry said. " We'll be leaving Friday

afternoon at 5 pm. We'll meet here and grab a taxi to the airport

together. Oh, and don't worry, the hospital is covering all the costs.

But we have to share rooms. Carter, you're with Mark and Lucy's with

me. Any other questions?"

"No, it sounds pretty straight forward," Carter replied.

The meeting was over. Mark, Kerry and Maggie headed back to work

while Carter went to the second floor to check on some lab work.

"Carter, Lucy needs you in curtain 4. She's got a paranoid schizo

with a broken arm," Jerry informed Carter, as he came back to the

Admit Desk.

"Ok." Carter headed towards the examination area.

"Please, Mr. Hoad, I have to examine you. Just sit still. I promise

I won't hurt you," Lucy pleaded.

"No, you bitch! Don't you dare touch me!" Mr. Hoad screamed, as

he flung his arm - the good one - around, knocking over the

utensil tray.

"Lucy, is everything ok?" Carter asked, as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah, Mr. Hoad here is just being a little difficult. I've called

psych down," Lucy said, as she started picking up the utensils from

the floor.

"Oh, ok. Mr. Hoad, my name is Dr. Carter. Can I look at your arm?"

Carter asked in his most calming, gentle voice.

"Yeah no prob. I just didn't want that little whore over there to

touch me!"

Mr. Hoad replied, glaring at Lucy.

"Excuse me? What did you ca...mmph!" Lucy tried to yell but Carter

had put his hand over her mouth. He pushed her outside.

"What the hell did you do that for? You heard what he called me!"

Lucy was furious for two reasons: one, that he stopped her for

from speaking and two, that he didn't even defend her.

Carter tried to reason with her. "Lucy, he's a schizophrenic. He

doesn't know what he's saying. Don't ever yell at a patient again."

The truth was, he felt like punching the guy out for calling her

such an ugly name.

"I didn't yell at him. He had no right to say that, sick or not!

Why are you so hard on me?"

Lucy stormed off. Before examining Mr. Hoad, she had been all excited

about this conference she was going to. Dr. Weaver had pulled her aside

and told her about it. It sounded like a great opportunity. She was

still looking forward to the conference, but wasn't sure how she felt

about Carter being there too.

Lucy stretched her arms as she walked back to the Admin desk. "Well

Jerry, I'm gonna go. It's pretty dead and I have to study for my test

next week, now that I'm going to that conference thing in Las Vegas,"

Lucy informed him.

"Oh, ok Lucy. Ah, what Las Vegas conference?" Jerry asked.

Lucy explained what was going on. She was just about to leave when

Carter came to the desk. "I'm going home, Dr. Carter. I'll see you

tomorrow." Lucy said formally. She started to walk off. "Bye Jerry."

"Lucy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carter asked, half stepping

in front of her. He really did feel bad about what happened.

"Look, I don't care about what happened before. Just forget it, ok?

I have to go home and study," Lucy said in a bitter tone.

"Ah, ok. Have a nice night," Carter said uncomfortably.

He watched as Lucy stalked away.

The rest of the week went by with only a few minor arguments between

Lucy and Carter. She was quite reserved and barely spoke to him. When

she did, it was only related to their patients. This wasn't like her

at all and he felt kind of bad about it. He used to enjoy their chats

together when they weren't fighting and now they barely spoke. "Jerry,

where is Dr. Weaver?" Carter asked.

"Ah, she's in the lounge with Dr. Greene and Lucy. They're waiting for

ya," Jerry answered.

"Thanks," Carter said, as he ran off.

"Ah, Carter got your stuff? We have to leave now, otherwise we'll

miss the plane," Kerry boomed.

The flight was pretty uneventful. Kerry talked about what to expect

at the conference. Meetings would be held on Saturday morning from

9 'til 12 and then Sunday afternoon from 1 'til 3 pm. Their attendance

was required at those times, and the remaining hours were free. They

were staying at the Mirage Hotel where the conference was to be held.

Lucy was especially quiet during the whole flight, and sitting next

to Carter didn't help matters.

When they arrived at the hotel, Mark said he'd check in for them

and they waited in the lobby. "Lucy are you ok? You're very quiet.

Is there a problem?" Kerry inquired in a concerned tone.

"No, no I'm fine. A little tired, that's all. But I'm fine," Lucy

answered, a little too quickly.

"If you say so. But you can talk to me if you need to," Kerry added.

"Thank you, but I'm fine," Lucy said with a smile. She really did

like Kerry. She knew that deep down Kerry was a very caring person.

"Ok, I've checked us in. Shall we go?" Mark said, overhearing some

of the conversation.

"Wow, check this room out. It's beautiful! Look at this mini bar. It

should be called a mini shop," Mark exclaimed, totally impressed with

the hotel.

"Yeah, it's great," Carter said half-heartedly.

"Carter, is there something wrong? You and Lucy were so quiet the

whole flight. I knew you two had some problems but I thought it was

settled. What's going on?" Mark inquired.

"I don't know. Well, we sort of had a fight on Monday and she thinks

I've been too hard on her," Carter admitted.

"Well have you?" Mark asked. He already knew the answer. He'd seen

how Carter had been treating Lucy lately and knew that she didn't

deserve it.

"I didn't think so at the time but now I think she may be right. It's

not that I think she's incompetent. It's just that she gets on my

nerves so much that it provokes me to come down on her," Carter

relayed honestly.

"Carter, is there a reason why she annoys you so much? Did she do

something to make you feel this way?" Mark wondered.

"No, she hasn't done anything directly. It's just me. She just has

really bad timing and I end up taking out my frustration on her.

I know it isn't fair and I think I should go find her apologise,"

Carter decided out loud.

"Yeah, I think you should. I know this none of my business, but is the

reason she gets on your nerves because you have feelings for her?"

Mark asked on a whim. He had heard about the exam six rendezvous and

even though he didn't believe all the details, he could sense there

was something going on.

"Umm, honestly, yeah.. I think so," Carter confided. "But we haven't

done anything, Dr. Greene. I know it's forbidden and my job is too

important."

"I know, John, but so is love. Don't get me wrong. I'm not condoning a

relationship with a student, but she isn't going to be a student

forever. My advice is talk to her. Don't push her away. And then,

take things slow," Mark said kindly.

"Thanks, Mark. I think I should go to find her," Carter

stated. He left the room feeling renewed hope.

"Wow, check out this bathroom, Lucy. It's fantastic!" Kerry exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Must have cost a fortune," Lucy said, doing

her best to sound excited.

"Lucy, please tell me what's wrong," Kerry pleaded kindly. "I know

that it has something to do with Carter. Just talk to me and I

think you'll feel better."

"I don't know. He's just been so awful to me lately. I know I'm not

perfect, but he blows up at me over the smallest thing. I don't

understand it. I thought things were getting better. We even started

to become friends. Then all of a sudden, he started being really mean

to me. Maybe I'm imagining things, but I can't help it. I really

respect him and it hurts when he treats me like that." Lucy started

to cry softly.

"Oh, Lucy, I had no idea how bad this has been. Can you tell me

anything specific?" Kerry sat Lucy down on the bed and put an arm

around her.

"Well the latest was on Monday. I was treating this schizophrenic and

he was abusing me and called me all sorts of names and when Carter

came in, the patient called me a "whore" and I sort of got upset. I

asked him what he called me and Carter dragged me outside and told

me off. I just wanted him to apologise. I wasn't going to abuse the

patient. I'm not that stupid. But I'm not about to let patients

call me names and abuse me, either," Lucy calmly told her.

"Of course not. I don't know why Carter acted like that. It doesn't

sound like him at all. There must be an explanation. You should

talk to him and air all of this out now. Go and find him and fix

this up while you can," Kerry suggested. "I know you care for him,

and so do I. I don't want to take any action, if at all possible."

"Oh, I don't want to get him into trouble. I'll go and find him

in a little while after I calm down," Lucy said. She left to go

downstairs, not sure where she was heading, but needing to be alone.

Lucy found herself at a small bar in the casino and was up to her

third drink of vodka. She wanted to forget about John Carter for

a while but hadn't realised that she had drank so much.

"Would you like another drink, Ma'am?" the barman asked.

"Huh, ah sure, why not?" Lucy said.

Carter walked around searching for Lucy. *Damn, I can't believe how

big this place is. Where on earth can she be?* As he rounded the

corner he noticed a tiny little bar with a blonde woman sitting at

the bar. He walked a bit closer and realised it was Lucy. "Lucy,

I've been looking for you everywhere," Carter said breathlessly,

as he ran over to her.

"Really what did I do this time?" Lucy said bitterly.

"Lucy, come on, I just want to talk," Carter bit back.

"Oh, it's ok when you want to talk, but when I need to it's a

different story. Well I don't want to talk right now, so please

leave me alone," Lucy snapped.

"God, Lucy you are so frustrating! I came to apologise but with an

attitude like that, I don't think I should bother!" Carter spat,

his voice rising as he spoke.

"I knew you were incapable of apologising when you're in the wrong.

You're a coward, Carter, and I can't believe I ever was attracted to

you! How can you be so damn mean? What did I ever do to you that

was so bad?" Lucy screamed.

"Well for one thing, you never listen to a word I say. And secondly,

did you say you were attracted to me?" Carter said, realising that fact

a little belatedly.

"Huh, don't try and change the topic. What do you mean I don't listen

to you? What the hell do you think I do everyday? God, it's just like

you toblame me for your shortcomings. Don't you have any idea how

you make me feel? One minute you're all touchy feely, then the next

you're yelling at me. You can't treat people like that!" Lucy yelled,

even louder than before.

"Excuse me, I treat you pretty well compared to how I was treated when I

was a student. Thank your lucky stars you didn't have Benton! This

is getting nowhere. I never blamed you for my failures!" Carter

retorted.

"Oh, have you forgotten I had Benton too? And I really like him. He

might be tough but he's consistent, unlike you. Why didn't you defend

me to that patient? I thought we were friends as well as student and

teacher but you just yelled at me. Why don't you be honest with me

for once! I don't understand you and frankly don't really want to

see you either!" Lucy blew her top.

"I.. uhh.. fine, you want to know why I treat you like that? It's

because I'm in love with you and it's killing me that we can't be

together. The only way I can be around you without wanting to be with

you is to be mad at you, ok! Are you happy now?" Carter screeched.

*Oh my God, what did I say?*

"What did you say? That's so.. AHH! God, you really push my buttons. I

can't believe it. You try to weasel your way out of this by saying that

you love me. Well, that just doesn't cut it! How can you lie to me like

that, you hypocrite! You made such a point about me being honest with

you and the one time I ask for your honesty, you lie to me!" Lucy was

so pissed off.

*If he thinks he can get away with treating me like this by giving me

such apathetic excuse, he's got another thing coming!*

"Lucy, how could you think I was lying? Why on earth would I say that

if it weren't true? This could cost me my job!" Carter couldn't believe

she thought he had lied.

"Why should I believe you?" Lucy challenged. By now there was a

small crowd watching them argue in the bar.

"Lucy, can we go somewhere and discuss this? There are people

watching." Carter was getting embarrassed.

"So what? I don't care. You tell me now! Why should I believe you?"

Lucy wasn't about to let Carter off so easily. She wanted him to be

embarrassed.

"Fine then! We'll do it here! How can you not believe me? I wasn't

the one that lied, remember?" Carter hissed.

"Prove it!" Lucy knew she had him now.

"You want me to prove that I love you? Fine! Let's go." Carter grabbed

her arm and pulled her across the hall to the wedding chapel. The crowd,

which had grown to about 15 people now, followed them into the chapel

and sat in the pews.

"Carter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked,

astonished.

"You want me to prove that I love you, so I'm going to marry you!"

Carter

shouted. *What the hell am I doing? Please God, shut my mouth.*

"You're not serious!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and

that's what you do when you feel like that!" Carter spat. He turned to

the Chaplain. "We want to get married."

"Excuse me? You never asked me, you just told me!" She wasn't going to

be bossed around by Carter, even though she really did want to marry

him.

"Fine, Lucy, will you marry me?" Carter yelled. *Shut up, shut up

shut up!*

"Yes, I will!" Lucy responded in kind. *Ha! Weasel ya way outta

that one!*

"Good! Then let's do it!" He turned to the Chaplain, who, of course,

was an Elvis impersonator. "Well, can we get this over and done with?"

"Ah huh, sir, ma'am, right this way," the chaplain responded, leading

them to the chapel. "How do you want the ceremony? Traditional?

Modern?"

"Just quick!" Carter hissed.

"Ok, then let's start. We are gathered here together tonight to

witness the marriage of.. ah?" Elvis started.

"John Carter and Lucy Knight!" Carter said in frustration.

"Ah, John and Lucy. Do you, John, take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded

wife?" Elvis asked.

"Yes, yes! Hurry it along," Carter snapped. *Oh my God, what on

earth am I doing?*

"Yes, sir. Lucy, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded

husband?" Elvis asked Lucy.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Lucy answered, annoyed. *Did I just say

whatever?*

"Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the

bride."

Elvis concluded.

The crowd cheered and yelled, "Kiss her!"

Carter looked at Lucy and impulsively kissed her. She returned his

kiss. After several minutes, they reluctantly broke apart and

stared into each other's eyes, shocked. The crowd cheered them on

and then left to go back to their gambling. "Ah, folks that'll be

forty dollars. Thank you." Elvis broke into their thoughts.

"Ah, wha..what? Oh here." Carter gave him the money without

taking his eyes off Lucy's.

Lucy spoke first. "Well, that was one way to prove it, that's

for sure."

"Yeah, I guess. I still can't believe we just did that. It was

like my mouth was talking on it's own and I had no control."

Carter said, still in shock.

"Oh, so you really didn't want to get married?" Lucy said, upset.

*I knew it! He doesn't love me.*

"No, that's not what I meant. I love you and I'm glad you're my wife.

Oh my God, I have a wife. You're my wife," Carter stated. He

pulled Lucy up to him and kissed her.

"I know what you mean and I'm glad you're my husband. But what are we

going to do now? We're not even allowed to date, and now we're

married?" Lucy had to be reassured.

"I don't know, but we can't go back now. So we'll just deal with

it together, ok?" Carter took her hand and walked out of the chapel

with his new wife. I'm glad that you said that John, but what are we really going to do?

Dr Weaver and Dr Greene are both waiting for us? What are we going to

tell them? God we aren't even going to be together on our wedding night.

Maybe we made a mistake? Oh God! What are we going to do? Lucy panicked.

"Luce, calm down. We'll figure out something. All right? Honey it'll be

alright." Carter tried to calm Lucy down even though he was thinking the

exactly the same thing. "Why don't we go and get some dinner and talk

about it?"

"Alright." Lucy said half-heartedly.

"Hey Kerry, you wanna go blow a year's wages on the pokies machines?"

Mark asked as he walked into Kerry's room.

"I don't play on those stupid machines but I love blackjack."

"Really, I didn't pick you as a gambler. But then again I don't know a

lot about your younger days. Shall we go?"

"Sure. Maybe we'll bump into Carter and Lucy." Kerry quipped.

"Yeah, probably tearing each other's hair out." Mark laughed.

"Yeah, I don't get those two. But Lucy was pretty perturbed by the way

Carter has been treating her lately and seeing how grumpy Carter has been

lately I'd have to agree with her. You wouldn't happen to know why Carter's

been acting like that do you?" Kerry asked, she knew that Mark was aware of

the situation and hoped that he had approached Carter about it.

"Ah, well it's nothing bad really." Mark couldn't lie to Kerry she was way

to perceptive.

"Spill it Mark." Kerry ordered and he did.

"I'll have the pepper steak with the garden salad." Carter ordered.

"And I'll have the vegetarian pasta, thank you." Lucy smiled.

"Will that be all? Any desserts?" The waiter asked and winked at

Lucy and Lucy blushed, he was about 25 and pretty good-looking.

"Not at the moment. If my wife or I want any we'll call you over." Carter

snapped at the waiter. He saw the way he was looking at Lucy and wanted to

beat the crap out of him.

"Yes, sir." The waiter backed off.

"John, did you have to be so rude?" Lucy inquired but knew the reason and

thought it was sweet but couldn't resist stirring him.

"Lucy, you know he was flirting with you and you weren't deterring him

very much."

"Oh, come on John I was just being nice."

"Yeah well I just think that you should be a little less friendly to

sleazes like that Luce, you're are way too trusting." John suggested.

"Oh, but I married you without even going on a date?" Lucy challenged.

"Ha, ha Luce that's a little different."

"Yeah I know honey, you were just jealous and I think it's sweet." Lucy smiled

and reached over to kiss him quickly on the lips. They bantered for a few

minutes till their dinner arrived." John, seriously what are we going to do?"

Lucy asked worriedly.

"Well, I guess we have two options, one tell everyone the truth and hope for

the best or try to keep it a secret until after you become a doctor."

"Oh God, can't keep it a secret for a whole year! You live with Kerry Weaver!

I'm not going to live at the dorms while my husband lives somewhere else! And

if we tell everyone the truth we'll lose our jobs!" Lucy panicked.

"I know they both suck but I think keeping it a secret for the time being is

our best bet. We've both worked so hard to throw it all away." Carter reasoned.

"But we're married Carter and I want to live with you not five blocks away!"

Lucy implored.

"Maybe, I can get another apartment and we'll live there but you still have

some of your stuff at the dorm so it'll look you still live there but are just

spending most of your time with a boyfriend. What about that?"

"Yeah that would be good, but you can't afford it John and neither can I. We

have to be realistic too." Lucy thought it sounded good but she knew Carter's

financial situation and knew it wasn't possible.

"Maybe I could ask my parents? They hate that I live at Kerry's anyway, so..."

Carter suggested. It would kill him but he couldn't think of anything else.

"Oh my mom! What are we going to tell our parents? My mom is going to kill me!

She hasn't even met you. This is a disaster! What are you going to tell your

parents? You're family is so rich they'd be so upset that you didn't have a

big proper wedding, this is just getting worse and worse." Lucy freaked.

"We'll just have to tell them the truth. My parent's will be upset but they'll

get over it. They love you anyway, especially my mom. She really hated Roxanne

and when you came with me to that fundraiser she told me how much she liked you

and said how it was a shame you were my student. You even impressed my

grandfather, which is extremely difficult. And I'm sure your mother will

get over it eventually too." Carter reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lucy calmed a little. "So your mom liked me better than

Roxanne?"

"Of course, she thought Roxanne was a piranha." Carter laughed a little.

"That's nice to know but getting back to business, do you really think you

could ask your parents for the money? I know how you feel about making it on

your own and this would be a slap in your face." Lucy asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it'll be hard but it's the best solution we have. I'd rather have a

lecture from my father than lose you and my job." Carter answered.

"Oh John, I love that you would do that for me. I guess this is the best

we're gonna get. I love you." Lucy said and kissed Carter.

"I love you too."

"Wow, Kerry you've one $1500 in twenty minutes! Where did you learn to play

like that?" Mark asked in total amazement.

"College." Kerry answered simply.

"College? I didn't learn how to play in College was it a subject at Harvard?"

Mark joked.

"Ha ha, Mark. I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Kerry laughed.

"Players place your bets." The dealer boomed. Kerry placed her bet of $600 and

two other women came over to the table and placed bets too.

"So tell me about that young couple, Cathy?" One of the women asked.

"Well, Jack and I were at the roulette table with about 10 other people and

all of a sudden we could hear a man and a woman screaming at each other at

the bar next door. It was getting louder and louder so everyone stopped

playing and went over to the bar and watched them. It was so cute, I don't

know exactly what they were arguing over but the young woman was mad at him

and was screaming at him about why he was so mean to her or something along

those lines and after more yelling he told her the reason he was mean to her

was because he loved her." Cathy recalled.

"Oh that's so sweet. Is that when they got married?" The other woman added.

Kerry and Mark were trying not to listen in but when they heard that the couple

got married they paid their full attention to the women.

"No, wait for this, when he said that he loved her she said that he was a liar

and she didn't believe him. He was so mad that she didn't believe him and after

more arguing she asked him to prove it. By now there was about 15 people

watching them and they finally noticed and he wanted to go somewhere else but

she was adamant for him to answer her right now so he grabbed her arm and pulled

her over to the Wedding Chapel across the

hall and they got married. It was so cute they even yelled at each other during

the ceremony." Cathy laughed.

"But, they're still married right?"

"Oh, yeah I think they'll be married forever. When the Elvis Chaplin told them

to kiss, wow did the sparks fly. You could really tell that they really love

each other. No one can get that upset at another person unless they cared

for them." Cathy mused.

"Wow, what a story." The other woman was fascinated.

"Mark and Kerry looked at each other and knew exactly whom the women were

talking about. Kerry couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer and asked,

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but you wouldn't happen to know

the names of the couple do you?" Maybe just maybe it wasn't them. 'Please

God, let it not be them.' Kerry prayed to herself.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm not sure it happened rather quickly but I think

his name was Car or Cart but she called him something else too and her

name was I think Suzy or something like that." Cathy tried to remember.

"You don't mean Carter and Lucy do you?" Mark asked rather anxiously.

"Oh, that's it honey." Cathy exclaimed.

Mark and Kerry just stared at each other for a few seconds until Mark

signalled for them to leave and go over to the bar. They walked over in

silence and sat at the bar and said nothing until the barman came over

and asked them if they wanted anything. "I'll have a Scotch straight up.

Make it a double." Mark asked distracted.

"I'll have the same." Kerry added and the barman left.

They didn't speak again until after they both drank the Scotch in one gulp.

"Kerry what are we going to do?" Mark finally spoke.

"We cant do very much now can we? They're married." Kerry admitted.

"But it's a complete violation of hospital policy. They'll both be fired."

Mark added. He couldn't believe that Kerry wasn't angrier, she was always

very adamant about adhering to hospital policy.

"I know that's against policy but maybe if we speak to Anspaugh, we'll be able

to save their jobs. If we put Lucy with Doyle there really shouldn't be any

problems." Kerry strategised.

"Kerry, you're willing to help them? The broke the rules don't you think they

should be punished? I know they don't deserve to lose their jobs but to help

them out is another thing." Mark was completely miffed with Kerry.

"Of course they are going to be punished. They broke the rules and will pay

for it but losing their jobs is not fair either. I don't know yet how to

punish them, we can figure that out later. For now I think we should just

concentrate on keeping Anspaugh from firing them and then confront the happy

couple and tell them what we intend to do." Kerry decided.

"Luce, I want you to be with me tonight too but what are we going to tell

Mark and Kerry? We can't risk it." Carter said while they were standing

outside Lucy's room.

"I know, I just hate it that's all. It's not fair." Lucy complained.

"Come here." Carter hugged Lucy and they kissed.

While they were kissing, Mark and Kerry opened the door and watched

them lip-locked for a few seconds. "Carter! Lucy!" Mark bellowed.

And from the surprised looks on their faces he knew he was going

to have a little fun.

"Ah, umm Dr Weaver. Ah, umm, ah Dr Green. Oh God!" Carter stuttered, as

Lucy turned completely red and just stood still.

"Get it inside and we'll talk about this." Mark ordered. They did as

they were told.

Kerry and Mark told them they knew that they got married and that

even though they were very disappointed with them for doing

something so rash but they were going to help them keep their jobs

but there was no way Carter could stay as Lucy's teacher.

They told them their plan with Anspaugh, "But just because

we're doing this for you does not mean you're both getting off

Scott free!

We are going to punish you both but we haven't decided yet." Kerry

told them.

"Oh thank you so much Kerry. You too, Mark. I know we did this without

thinking it through and we'll take full responsibility and will be

happy with any punishment you give us." Carter said totally relieved.

"Yes, thank you very much. And I'd like to add that we wont cause

anymore problems at work either." Lucy added.

"Well we have a early start tomorrow, so I suggest we get to bed

and get a good night's sleep. Let's just try to make the most of this

weekend and we'll discuss this further when we get back to County."

Mark suggested.

"Oh, and Carter this is for you and Lucy." Kerry said and handed him

a key to a room.

"Kerry? What is this for?" Carter asked in shock.

"It's not from us if that's what you think. The hotel heard about your

little wedding and want you both tomorrow to be photographed and

interviewed as you won the strangest wedding of the year. The prize

was a honeymoon suite. Enjoy but don't forget you have to be at the

conference at 9 am sharp! I'll have your arses if you're late."

Kerry informed them.

Carter and Lucy beamed "Wow thank you so much. We wont be late."

Lucy was so happy she gave Kerry and Mark a hug. "Goodnight, we'll

see you in the morning." Lucy grabbed her suitcase and Carter and

they left.

"Wow, and I thought the other room was fancy. Check out that bed.

I've never seen a bed that big in my life it's humongous." Lucy

was amazed.

"Hey Luce they even have a hot tub in the bathroom."

"What? Oh my god. Wow! It's beautiful." Lucy beamed.

"Yeah, just like my beautiful wife." Carter said sensually." Lets

go to bed." He picked her up and put her on the bed. "I love you,

Mrs. Carter." Carter said and kissed her.

"I love you too Dr Carter."

Lucy stirred in her sleep and felt a shoulder under her head. She

slowly opened her eyes to meet Carter's brown eyes staring down

at her. -Morning,- Lucy said dreamily.

-Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?- Carter asked, as he bent

down and kissed her gently on the mouth.

-Mmm, like a baby. That is, when I finally did get to sleep. I seem to

recall a certain doctor keeping me up half the night.- Lucy smiled that

sexy little smile that drove Carter crazy.

-Oh, and you were just an innocent bystander?- Carter joked. -I have to

say though, I did thoroughly enjoy last night. And of course, waking up

with you in my arms wasn't half bad either.-

-Well, I must say, it was kind of nice for me too. I might be able to get

used to this,- Lucy said, as she nuzzled his neck.

-You better get used to it. You'll be waking up in my arms for the rest

of your life,- Carter said, as he pulled Lucy on top of him and tickled

her.

-Good morning, Dr. Greene and Dr. Weaver. Did you sleep well?- Lucy asked

cheerfully, as she and Carter sat down for breakfast with Kerry and Mark.

-Yes, the bed was very comfortable. You both look very refreshed,- Mark

said with a huge grin on his face. Lucy and Carter looked at each other

and turned a bright crimson.

-Yes, we slept quite well. So when are we going to be interviewed?-

Carter asked, trying to steer the subject away from last night's

activities.

-There will be several talks before they start on Residents and Students.

That's not until later on.- Kerry informed him.

The rest of their time at the conference flew by quickly, and before they

knew it, they were headed back home.

-Boy, what a weekend. I almost don't want it to end. But at the same

time, I want to get back and start our new life together,- Lucy mused, as

she sat down next to Carter on the aeroplane.

-I know what you mean,- Carter said. He started to kiss Lucy

passionately.

-Hey, hey, you two. This is a public place. Haven't you spent enough time

this weekend doing that?- Mark scolded. He was happy for them, but it

reminded him that he hadn't seen Elizabeth for three days. It just made

him miss her more.

-Come on, Mark. They're newlyweds. They barely got a honeymoon as it is.

I surely wouldn't have wanted my two bosses with me on my honeymoon.-

Kerry sympathised with the couple. She thought they were romantic

together. She hoped one day to find someone and be as happy as they

seemed to be.

-Well, whose fault was that? Hmm? Ouch that hurt! Kerry! Why did you hit

me?- Mark asked, a little miffed that Kerry was on Carter and Lucy's

side. He thought she would have hated seeing that sort of thing.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Carter, who were sitting in front of them, had

returned to making out. -Hey, didn't I te..- Mark began.

-Just leave them alone, Mark,- Kerry interrupted. -They won't have many

opportunities to do this once they're back at work tonight. And it's only

another three hours 'till we get back, and then you can do that with

Elizabeth. You should take her out to that new restaurant on Thompson

Street. I went there last week. It was really good.-

-Hey, how did you know about me and Elizabeth?- Mark was rather amazed.

-Let's just say I'm a very perceptive person.- Kerry laughed.

-At the very least. But getting back to business, we have three hours to

figure out what to do with the lovebirds in front of us.- Mark became

serious again, and said a little loudly, -Ok, Lucy and Carter. Could you

possibly detach yourselves from each other for just a few minutes so we

can discuss your jobs?-

Lucy reluctantly tore her lips away from Carter. -Oh, I'm sorry Dr

Greene.-

-Well, does anyone have any ideas on how to approach this? I, for one,

have none as I've never come across this situation before,- Mark stated.

-I think the best thing to do is have a meeting with Anspaugh, ASAP.

I'll let him know my idea on how to handle this. Hopefully, he'll

agree to it. Then, after the meeting, we can apprise the staff

of the situation,- Kerry suggested.

-That sounds pretty good,- Mark agreed. -Let's just all pray that

Anspaugh is in a good mood. And let's hope Romano isn't in today. I

wouldn't want him there for the meeting.- Romano would surely find

a way to ruin the young couple's future. He was just that kind

of man.

-This isn't going to work is it? What are we going to do if

Dr. Anspaugh doesn't agree to this? We're going to lose our

jobs!- Lucy panicked.

-Luce, honey, it'll all work out fine. I'm sure of it.- Carter

tried to comfort her.

But Lucy wasn't reassured. -How do you know that? You can't

know for sure.- Lucy couldn't believe how calm Carter was. This

was their future they were risking.

-Lucy, no one knows for sure,- Kerry said softly. -But I can tell you

this.. Dr. Anspaugh is a reasonable man. And, I can promise you that

we'll try our best to help you.- She really felt for Lucy and Carter,

and she wanted them to be happy.

-Thank you, Dr. Weaver. I'm sure you will. It means so much to John

and me that you're both supporting us.- Lucy smiled. She was slightly

reassured by the fact that both Dr. Weaver and Dr. Greene were on their

side. But her stomach was still in a knot at the thought of facing

Dr. Anspaugh.

As the taxi pulled up to the ER, Carter and Lucy were both feeling

really anxious. Their fate at the hospital relied on what kind of mood they

would find Dr. Anspaugh in. -Ok, you guys, I called Dr. Anspaugh from

the airport. He's able to see us right now, so we'll all just go

straight up to his office,- Kerry informed them.

-Come in!- Dr Anspaugh bellowed. They all piled into the office; Kerry

first, followed closely by Mark and Carter. Lucy was hiding behind

Carter's back. -Please sit, and then you can tell me what this is all

about.-

-Well, ahh, Dr. Anspaugh, we have sort of a situation here. Umm¦- Mark

stuttered. This was a lot harder than he had anticipated.

-Well, what is it? Did something happen in Las Vegas?- Dr Anspaugh

asked with growing concern.

-Well, sort of. Umm¦- Mark trailed off sheepishly.

-Would someone just tell me what happened?- Dr. Anspaugh shouted. He'd

never seen Mark so disconcerted before.

-Ok, Donald, I'll tell you. Dr. Carter and Ms Knight got married,-

Kerry stated.

-To each other?- Dr. Anspaugh asked, clearly dumbfounded.

Carter spoke up. -Yes, we did get married. I know this is a strict

violation of hospital policy, and I am truly sorry that we broke ¦-

Dr. Anspaugh cut him off furiously. -You are damn right you violated

hospital policy! I just don't understand why you would do such a stupid

thing. It's very out of character for both of you. You do know that you

could both be fired? Just how long has this romance been going on?- he

demanded. He was really disappointed in them both. He thought Carter had

a bright future at County and he really liked Lucy. She was hard working

and very sweet, but they had just flushed their careers down the toilet.

Lucy took a deep breath and decided to speak up. -Dr. Anspaugh, I know

you probably won't believe this, but Dr. Carter and I were not involved

at all before this weekend. We both had feelings for each other, but knew

it was against hospital policy, so we never acted on them. It made our

lives miserable, and the only way we could work together and not act upon

our feelings, was to fight. Last Friday we fought again and finally

realised that we couldn't keep it up anymore. We loved each other, so we

decided to get married. It was a pretty impulsive and rash thing to do

and looking back now, I would probably do things differently. But I

can't. We're married now and intend to spend our lives together. We'll

even understand if you want to fire us.- Lucy felt out of breath after

her long speech. 'Oh, my God, did I just say all that to Dr. Anspaugh?

Oh, God!'

Dr. Anspaugh looked rather impressed. -Thank you, Miss Knight. Or I

suppose it's Mrs. Carter now. But thank you for your honesty. It is

really a shame that you chose to get married, as you and Dr. Carter are

both assets to this hospital. You both have bright futures ahead of you.

But you have put me in an awful position and hospital policy is very

clear about these matters. Dr. Carter is your teacher, and I don't see

any other choice but to dismiss you both.- He said this clearly, but with

regret.

-Donald, there might be away around this,- Kerry said. -I'm not condoning

their actions, but I think that firing them is rather harsh.-

-Well, I would love to hear your solution. But I think it would be better

if Dr. Carter and Lucy waited outside until we have decided.-

Lucy and Carter glanced at each other, and silently left the room.

Kerry immediately launched into her idea. -Donald, Mark and I have

discussed this, and we think we should assign Lucy to Maggie Doyle. This

way, Dr. Carter will no longer be her resident. Then, we could issue

them some sort of punishment without firing them. I think this could work

out. I can personally vouch that there won't be a problem with Carter and

Lucy working together. We all know that Carter would never take advantage

of Lucy. And we know Lucy would never sleep with Carter to get a better

grade.-

Dr. Anspaugh was silent for quite a while, as he mulled this over. Mark

and Kerry exchanged glances, wondering what his final decision would be.

Dr. Anspaugh finally spoke, sounding thoughtful. -Well, I really don't

want to lose them either, but you are asking a lot, Kerry. However, there

is a new study I'm working on and a lot of research needs to be done.

And, we do need all of last year's HBO documents filed. Maybe this could

work,- he said slowly. -I mean, getting married is a little different

than just sleeping with your student.-

-Wow, Donald, I had no idea you were such a romantic,- Mark joked. He had

to admit, he'd had his doubts about Anspaugh agreeing with Kerry's idea.

But he'd been pleasantly surprised.

-Ha, ha Mark. I was young once too. Where do you think I found my wife?

She was a nurse in the army and worked under me. But getting back to

business, why don't we bring in the newlyweds and inform them of my

decision.-

-Oh God John, I'm so scared. I don't want to lose my job. If I do, I'll

never become a doctor. At least you can get another job. You have your

liscence. I've just thrown my whole career away¦.- Lucy cried.

Carter reached out to hold Lucy in his arms. -Oh baby, it's ok. Even if

we are dismissed, I'll make sure you're placed at another hospital.

You'll finish med school and graduate. I promise.-

Kerry opened the door. -Carter, Lucy, you can come back now,- she

informed them.

Dr. Anspaugh was standing beside his desk as they walked in. -Dr. Carter,

Lucy, sit. I have decided that Dr. Doyle will be Lucy's new teacher,

effective immediately. As for you Carter, I think that you've blown your

chance at this year's chief resident position, but not as a doctor at

County.-

-Oh, thank you Dr. Anspaugh. Thank you so much!- Lucy beamed, and

impulsively gave Dr. Anspaugh a hug. She immediately drew back. -Oh, I'm

sorry.-

-That's ok. But don't think you're off the hook. You both are now

officially in charge of processing last years HBO's into the computer

system. And, you'll also be heading my research on my latest study. Is

that clear?- Dr Anspaugh tried to sound stern but couldn't quite fake it.

The hug from Lucy and her beaming face had thrown him off guard. 'She

really does look like my wife. It's those beautiful, big blue eyes. And

if she's anything like her, I don't blame Carter one bit.'

Carter breathed an inward sigh of relief. -That is more than reasonable.

Thank you, Dr. Anspaugh,- he said sincerely.

Dr. Anspaugh cleared his throat. -Yes, well.. you're both on tonight, so

go on home. I hope you won't be late for work.-

Lucy shook her head. -We won't, I promise. And thank you again.- With

that said, Lucy and Carter left the office.

Kerry called the ER staff for an impromptu meeting. -Ok, people. The

reason we convened this meeting is to apprise you of the new arrangements

concerning Dr. Carter and Lucy. Lucy will now be under the tutelage of

Dr. Doyle. The reason being,- Kerry couldn't resist a dramatic pause.

-Carter and Lucy were married on the weekend.- Gasps and exclamations of

surprise went up among the crowd. Kerry raised her voice a little -Yes,

they eloped in Las Vegas. I'll fill you in on all the details in a

minute, but I was hoping we could throw them a surprise reception party.

I know that Lucy was upset because she didn't get to have a proper

wedding and reception. And I know you all love any excuse for a party.

What do you think?-

Chuni was the first to speak. -Wow, I always knew that something was

going on between them! I'll help with the preparations, Dr. Weaver.-

-Thanks, Chuni. Well, Carter and Lucy are in at 9 tonight, so we have

four hours to prepare. Jerry, can you order food and drinks from wherever

you get that stuff?- Kerry asked.

He nodded, grinning. He just loved a good party.

-Luce, do you want to stop by the dorms to pick up some stuff for tonight

and then go back to my place?- Carter asked, while nibbling on her neck

in a taxi.

-Sure. I just can't believe we did it and everything's ok! Now we just

have to find a place to live and tell our parents.- Lucy groaned. -Oh,

God. This is gonna be worse than telling Anspaugh.-

-Honey, we got this far and it's all worked out,- Carter said soothingly.

-I'm sure our parents will get over it eventually. We'll start to look

for a place tomorrow, ok?-

-Ok. It just still feels so surreal. I still can't get over the fact that

you're my husband.- Lucy mused, giving Carter a kiss. It felt kind of

weird, but at the same time, it felt wonderful too.

Lucy and Carter walked into the ER together and went over to the admin

desk. That Tony guy from Transpo was sitting there They noticed that no

one else was around, not even any nurses. -Hey, Tony. What are you doing

here?- Carter asked. -And where is everyone else?-

-Oh, I'm just filling in. Jerry and that cute chick are out sick again,-

Tony replied, without looking up from the computer screen. He was playing

Quake 3. -Oh, Dr. Weaver wants ya both to meet her in the Doc's Lounge

right away. She sounded pretty pissed. What did you do?-

-Nothing,- Carter said, a touch defensively. -Well, Luce we'd better go

in. I wonder what she wants?-

A sudden, worrisome thought came to Lucy's mind. -Maybe Anspaugh changed

his mind and is firing us.-

-Come on, Luce. Don't think like that.- He started to open the lounge

door. -It's probably a new roster or somethi¦-

-SURPRISE!- everyone screamed, as Carter and Lucy walked in. They both

jumped back, eyes wide.

-Huh? What's going on?- Carter exclaimed, completely baffled.

Jerry spoke up first, a wide smile on his face. -It's your surprise,

belated wedding reception! You didn't think we'd let you get away with

marrying Lucy and not have a party, do you?- Jerry gave Carter a bear

hug. -Congrats, Carter. And Lucy, if you ever get sick and tired of

Carter, I'll always be available for you.- He gave Lucy a kiss on the

cheek.

Lucy laughed. -I'll keep you in mind, Jerry.-

-No you won't, Luce,- Carter said, in a mock stern voice.

Chuni came over to them next. -Congrats, Lucy and Carter! I just have one

question. What really did happen in exam six last year? And don't give me

that 'Lucy's like a little sister to me' speech.- She gave them a hug and

a kiss.

-Carter, you told her I was like a little sister to you?- Lucy asked in a

raised voice.

-Thanks a lot, Chuni.- Carter shot her an exasperated look. -And FYI,

nothing happened in exam six.-

-Well, enough teasing, Carter. Shall we get the cake?- Kerry interrupted

them with a smile.

-Cake? You got us a cake?- Lucy beamed.

-We sure did,- Carol stated. -And not just any cake, either. It's a

proper wedding cake.- She was glad that Lucy looked so pleased. -So,

Lucy, show us your ring.-

-Uh, well, I don't have one. We kind of didn't have time to get one,-

Lucy explained. Truthfully, she had totally forgotten about a ring.

Carter took advantage of the perfect moment. -Actually, Lucy, that's not

completely true. I know we haven't got wedding rings yet, but I do have

an engagement ring for you. It was my grandmother's. My mom's mom. And

she gave it to me so I could give it to my future wife. So this is for

you, Lucy.- Carter got down on one knee and took out a beautiful,

antique-looking, diamond solitaire, and slipped it on her finger.

-Oh, John it's beautiful! A little big but beautiful. I love you.- Lucy

beamed, bending down to kiss him.

-WOOO!- everyone cheered and clapped.

-Ok, enough making out. Let's cut the cake!- Kerry laughed. She was

truly happy for the both of them.

It turned out to be a slow night in the ER. Everyone was able to extend

their good wishes to the new couple and enjoy the party.

-Wow, what a weekend,- Lucy sighed. She was tired, but contented. The

surprise party last night had been wonderful. She'd been a little

worried about how everyone would react to the news, but they'd been so

supportive. It seemed everything would be all right.

Lucy glanced down at her hand. -The ring is so gorgeous, John. I've never

seen such a beautiful ring. I'm so happy.- She beamed, resting her head

on Carter's chest.

Carter was enjoying her obvious happiness, and he was feeling pretty

happy himself. -Yeah, it was quite a party. I can't believe Dr. Benton

danced with you to Livin' La Vida Loca.- He laughed, recalling the scene.

Lucy giggled. -Yeah, I had no idea he could dance that well. But my

favourite part was Malik and Jerry dancing to YMCA. They weren't half

bad.-

-Mmm, that was pretty funny. I can't wait for our official honeymoon. Two

whole weeks off with my new wife and no hospital!-

-It was really nice of Dr. Romano to give us the time off. And to offer

us the use of his holiday house.- Lucy still found herself surprised

over that turn of events. Dr. Romano had been very gracious and insisted

they make use of his house. Apparently, it was somewhere in the

mountains, but fairly close to Chicago.

-Yes, it was,- Carter agreed. The offer, especially considering whom it

was coming from, had been unexpected. The house sounded great, and he

was looking forward to spending some quality time there with Lucy.

Carter bent his head down and kissed his wife. -Good night, Mrs. Carter.-

'Mrs. Carter' He liked how that sounded.

Lucy smiled. 'Mrs. Carter' She liked the sound of that.

-Good night, Dr. Carter.-


End file.
